In related fields, a video monitoring system which has a function of recognizing an object such as a person or a vehicle appearing in a monitored area or measured by performing image processing on a video acquired from a camera is proposed.
By using a detection result of the camera, the video monitoring system can, for example, display a warning or an icon on some display device, or sound a buzzer or the like to call attention of monitoring staff. Therefore, the video monitoring system contributes to reduce burden in a related-art monitoring task in which a confirming operation is always required.
In addition, it is also common to provide a camera system on a moving object such as a car or a robot and use the camera system in safe driving control for recognizing surroundings, or in a service robot for supporting a person.
Further, in order to improve accuracy or the like, a video monitoring system is proposed in which a stereo camera is used to measure a distance to a subject so that a more stable recognition function is achieved compared to a case where only an image is used.
In addition, a stereo camera which is not influenced by severe conditions such as backlight, darkness, or external environments such as road surface conditions is proposed in an in-vehicle imaging device or the like (refer to PTL 1). In a technique described in PTL 1, disparity image data is generated based on stereo image data from the stereo camera, and whether the camera is in a normal state or an abnormal state is determined by determining a normal or abnormal state of the disparity image data.